


Voicegasm

by BananaUniverse



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaUniverse/pseuds/BananaUniverse
Summary: When I feel youI'm talking about your voice.With the lights of the street, ahWhen the noise goes off, I’m out.I don't wanna think about you babeBut I feel youPictures taken, vista film babeI finally got you back babeThat drives me crazy.It reminds me until I fall asleep.You are low and high.It isYour ears are melted in your whisperYou better kill me.You’ve been there before.I want to hear your voice every night.W Word plays, pillow talkFeelin ‘your voicegasm baeVibrant hues, sweet dreamsFeelin ‘your voicegasm bae be bYeah im gonna die in your voice come on





	1. When I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing, but I decided to try it out! English is not my first language so I will probably make a lot of mistakes, bare with me! 
> 
> I was inspired by Kino's newest soundcloud release - Voicegasm (let's take a moment to appreciate this boy's soundcloud, this kid is amazing!).
> 
> I also saw that there weren't any Kino/Hui fics out here and decided to contribute. I still haven't decided how many chapters there are going to be yet, but I will continue writing until I'm out of ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
It was 5:15 AM on a Tuesday. Hallways of the Cube building were dark and peaceful, and through a slightly open window you could hear occasional chirping of the birds, welcoming the first signs of sunrise between tall buildings. You would imagine no one still being awake at this hour, especially on a Tuesday.  
  
But yet, the light was on in the practice room.  
  
Inside, Hyunggu was standing bent over, hands resting on the knees, trying to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his bangs to the floor. He's been in the practice room for 10 hours straight and was exhausted. Yet he couldn’t sleep until he was happy with the work he accomplished, until the job was done - and done well.  
  
If you could only use one word to describe Kang Hyunngu, that word would be _hardworking_. He always gives his best at the task at hand, sacrificing sleep and food, his focus narrowing down to what is truly important in that moment and needs to be mastered.  
  
His focus his entire life has always been - dance. It was the first thing he discovered that felt like he found a huge piece of himself, a piece he can't live without anymore. Through dancing, he started to understand and fall in love with music even more. Now, music is his focus and will always be the one thing that will be the most important, whether it be through dancing, singing or composing.  
  
When he steadied his breathing, Hyunggu walked across to the other side of the practice room where he put his backpack and pulled out a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He started to worry again, thinking about the upcoming Saturday.  
  
It was a big day for him, a big day for all of them. It was their first performance as Pentagon, an actual group, not just as trainees of a company. The pressure was hovering above his head ever since their Vice president told him that he would be in charge of making the choreography.  
  
He wants to do well. He _must_ do well. For himself, and for the team.  
  
Hyunggu snapped back to the present and started packing his things and preparing to finally go back to the dorm, take a quick shower and hit the sheets. He turned off the lights in the practice room, closed the door and started walking down the dark hallway towards the exit. He was walking slowly, half asleep, when he heard the music playing quietly from their studio room. Hyunggu froze where he stood. He was‘t expecting anyone to be here at this hour. The last person he saw was Hongseok hyung who brought him ramyeon for dinner hours ago. He perked up his ears trying to distinguish what song was playing and in horror he recognized his own voice and a familiar melody. Hyunggu threw himself at the studio door and rushed inside.  
  
“Hwitaek hyung! What are you doing?!”  
  
Two boys looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces, neither of them expecting anyone else in the building at this hour. The studio was dimly lit, with lights coming only from the computer screen and a small lamp in the corner. Hyunggu noticed how tired Hui looked, he must have been here all night as well. His blonde hair was messy and slightly pushed back.  
  
Whenever Hyunggu felt pressured and stressed out, he always reminded himself about their leader and the heavy weight of responsibility he was carrying for all of them. He admired Lee Hwitaek so much in every way and strived to be even just half of what he is. “You are the most handsome leader, Hwitaek hyung” is what he’s been saying to him for the past 2 and a half years, and he meant it. Hui was his role model and inspiration. He was his leader.  
  
The corner of Hui’s lips curved up in a mischievous smile. The song was still playing and Hyunggu’s voice was coming from the speakers. It was his song, a song he hasn’t played for anyone yet, and wasn’t planning to either. Hyunggu’s face was starting to feel warm as Hui kept staring at him with his smile growing bigger, his eyes sparkling, reflecting the light of the lamp.  
  
“Hwitaek hyung, turn it off!” Hyunggu rushed towards Hui and clicked the pause button.  
  
Hui laughed next to his ear. “You sneaky bastard, you really thought you could hide something from me?” The tone of his voice wasn’t angry, and he almost sounded amused.  
  
Hyunggu was embarrassed and slightly angry. “You have no right to listen to my work without permission!” he said more harshly then he intended. He stared at Hui who was sitting in front of him with his head thrown back so that he could look him in the eyes. His mouth was slightly opened and his tongue was playfully dancing over his bottom lip, a habit of his, appearing while he was lost in thought. Hyunggu didn’t know why, but whenever Hui did that, he couldn’t look away.  
  
Hui’s expression started to shift and the smile disappeared. “You need to believe in yourself, Hyunggu-yah” he said in a more serious tone. “And don’t be afraid to come to me if you are having a tough time with music or anything else. I’m always here for you.”  
  
Hyunggu looked away, and stared at his feet, fighting back the tears. It was late at night, he was tired, irritable, worried and super sensitive, he couldn’t think straight and really didn’t need this conversation right now. He just needed sleep.  
  
He felt a warm hand slip into his, Hui’s fingers entwined with his fingers. He still couldn’t look up at his leader.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Hui asked.  
  
“O..of course I do, hyung…” he mumbled. Hyunggu trusted him more than anyone else in the world, and he felt guilty for hiding something from him. He just didn’t have the courage, the song wasn’t good enough and Hyunggu couldn’t show it to Hui - a genius composer who could write a masterpiece in five minutes.  
  
“You know I never lie, Hyunggu-yah” Hui continued. “ The song is really good! The beat and the melody seriously blew me away, really!”  
  
The sincerity in Hui’s voice made his heart skip a beat with excitement. He rose his head and looked his leader in the eyes. “Really, hyung?”  
  
Hui nodded, smile spilling across his face once again. Hyunggu couldn’t help but smile too. Hui’s smile was his energy pill, a sight that always made him feel better no matter what he was going through. It made him feel warm inside, like a confirmation that everything was going to be ok.  
  
They listened to the song a few more times and Hui gave him some suggestions and helpful tips. Hyunggu felt stupid for not coming to him right away. Hui was always considerate of others but assertive, a true leader. Whenever he needed to make a decision, he always asked for the members opinions first, molding them and coming up with the best solution. Yet, when needed, he could take the wheel with confidence, and without any second thought do what he thinks is right.  
  
When they finally decided to stop and call it a night, it was already a sunny morning outside and there were people on the streets, going about their business. Hui pulled out the car keys from his pocket and unlocked his car, and Hyunggu threw himself on the passengers seat, exhausted, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“How is the choreography coming along?” Hui asked, starting the engine, “I’m sorry for not being able to help.”  
  
“That’s ok, hyung, I can handle it.”  
  
_I can handle it_ \- a phrase Hyunggu used way too often, without thinking, almost like a reflex mechanism. He always expected that from himself - to rise up to the challenge and handle it. Even when he felt overwhelmed, he wouldn’t ask for help. But the leader could read him like an open book.  
  
Hyunggu felt Hui’s intense eyes on him but he refused to meet them. He kept staring at the road in front of the car. Hyunggu’s face started to feel warm and his heartbeat quickened, and he didn’t quite know why. There was something about the way Hui looked at him that made him feel uneasy and weird. He felt as if Hui’s eyes were piercing through his skin, exposing all of his darkest secrets and fears, and he felt naked. The silence was hovering inside the car and Hyunggu just wanted Hui to stop looking at him like that.  
  
“Don’t work too hard, Hyunggu-yah” Hui said finally, bringing his gaze back to the road.  
  
“You too, uri leader hyung.”


	2. I don't Wanna Think About You Babe

Ever since they joined Cube Entertainment, Hyunggu and Hui have never been apart. They relied on each other for different reasons but with the same final goal - to be the best for the team that they could be. Hui had many responsibilities as a leader, but he never complained and did his job with a smile. He loved being busy, so much so that sometimes he didn’t know what to do in his spare time. Hyunggu was someone he could always turn to and depend on in the aspects in which Hui was lacking, mostly choreography. And because they were together for such a long time, they understood one another, even without words. They always had each other’s back, no matter what, and it wouldn’t be an overstatement to say that they needed each other. Hyunggu was always by Hui’s side, and whenever they were apart even for a little while, he felt incomplete.  
  
He needed Hui.  
  
Hyunggu has always admired him in every way, his leadership skills, his talent, his charisma, even his appearance and the way he carried himself and beamed confidence. But then, at one point, Hyunggu started looking at him differently. He couldn’t really remember how or why it started, but he just caught himself noticing how beautiful Hui was, his profile, the way he was laughing, the way his gorgeous hands were gripping the microphone with his index finger always pointing upwards, his long neck, his tall forehead, his perfect legs…  
  
He also started feeling differently around him. Hui loves skinship and he has always showed affection that way, and Hyunggu was used to it. Heck, he even initiated it, giving him the puppy eyes while clinging onto his arm, by hugging Hui from behind and jumping onto his lap to cuddle with him. It has always made him feel warm inside, but it was harmless and it just felt right – it felt like home. But then, he started noticing how touching Hui didn’t feel the same as before. It made him feel weirdly uncomfortable, like the leader he knew and loved wasn’t the same person anymore. When Hui grabbed his hand he started noticing how soft his skin was, his heartbeat sped up whenever he squeezed his hand. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, yet he couldn’t let go. He didn’t _want_ to let go. He started noticing how amazing Hui’s scent was whenever he got close to him, his stomach doing flips whenever Hui put his head on his shoulder and his nose got buried in Hui’s soft hair. At one point, Hyunggu realized he couldn’t keep an eye contact with him for not even two seconds without his face becoming red and his heart feeling like it wanted to jump out from his chest, Hui’s intense stare leaving burning holes on his body wherever it landed on. Hyunggu felt ashamed that he felt this way, but he couldn’t help it even if he tried.  
  
And he tried. He tried _so_ fucking hard not to see him that way, to keep it together around him. To snap himself out of it whenever Hui appeared in his mind while he was laying in his bed late at night. Being next to him started being a torture. Hyunggu even tried to distance himself from him, but Hui wouldn’t allow it to happen, appearing before him wherever he tried to hide, scolding him for not answering his phone when he needed him for something.  
  
Yet Hyunggu _needed_ Hui. Badly.

 

* * *

 

It was the New Years Eve and the members of Pentagon decided to stay in and celebrate inside their dorms. The winter was extremely cold that year and the snow kept falling down that entire day, so no one felt like going out. Especially because they wanted to get trashed tonight, and didn’t want any dispatch photos emerging the next day. New Year wasn’t the only thing they were celebrating - maknae line were becoming adults tonight.  
  
It was around 11:00 PM and they were all in the living room, the drinks were already flowing, the music was playing and everyone was already more or less drunk. This wasn’t the first time Hyunggu was drinking, but he has never gotten really drunk before. Hyungs were the worst, filling their dongsaengs’ glasses whenever they got empty, and in no time, Hyunggu was starting to feel quite drunk. He was sitting on the couch, feeling blissfully numb, watching his members around him.  
  
Jinho was talking to Yuto and Wooseok very loudly, almost shouting. _He becomes so loud when he’s drunk_ , Hyunggu thought, watching his small hyung bounce up and down while explaining something expressively. _Jinho hyung is so cute_ , he thought with a smile. Yuto and Wooseok were laughing and trying to control Jinho’s excitement. Even though they were drinking a lot, they didn’t seem very drunk, which was impressive, considering their age.  
  
Next to them, near the table, Hongseok was feeding Yanan some sea food dish he made. “What do you think? It’s good, right?”  
  
Yanan chewed slowly, frowning in concentration. “It’s got no taste.” He blurted without any second thought. Hongseok’s face darkened and Hyunggu couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He loved that Chinese boy so much.  
  
Shinwon was in charge of playing the music and Changgu was bothering him to play something more upbeat, reaching over, trying to change the song, but Shinwon used his back like a shield. Changgu kept trying to reach over Shinwon until he finally pushed him out of the way with a loud “Aha!”, coming from his mouth, his expression showing how proud he was of himself. Hyunggu had to applaud Changgu’s perseverance. He chuckled while watching Shiwnon trying to stand up from the floor and then getting a leg cramp.  
  
He suddenly realized he needed to pee and stood up, feeling unstable on his feet. When he found his balance he headed to the bathroom and there, next to the bathroom door, Hui and Hyojong were talking quietly. Hyojong had his back against the wall and Hui was on his left side, his right hand resting on the wall above Hyojong’s head, holding a wine bottle in his left hand and leaning slightly so that he could talk near Hyojong’s ear. Hyunggu froze in his step. The noise and the music got quiet all of a sudden and he could only hear his heartbeat while his stomach was turning.  
  
_Don’t be silly, you fool_ , Hyunggu reminded himself, _Huidawn is normal, it has always been like this. Are you seriously jealous right now? How fucking pathetic._  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down, but there in the darkness of his drunken mind, _he_ was the one with his back against the wall and Hui was whispering in _his_ ear, his voice breathy and warm. Hyunggu felt his presence and his scent, and he felt Hui’s hand fall to his shoulder...  
  
“Hyunggu-yah, are you ok?”  
  
He snapped his eyes open and there he was - Hui, standing in front of him, with a concerned look on his face. Hyunggu’s knees almost failed him because of the shock, but he managed not to fall down. Hui’s eyes were slightly blurry because of the alcohol, but they still felt like they were piercing right through his skull. He quickly looked away.  
  
“I…I’m fine, hyung…”, he mumbled. “I’m just a little dizzy.”  
  
“Pace yourself”, Hui said squeezing his shoulder, “it’s not even midnight yet. You don’t wanna become an adult while throwing up bent over the toilet, do you?” he finished, giving him one of his heart-warming smiles that Hyunggu adored so much.  
  
“Ha…ha…I guess not…” Hyunggu realized he was barely breathing and was getting light headed. The alcohol made all of his emotions amplified, and this was dangerous. What if someone finds out? What if Hui finds out? He needed to get away from him right away or he would collapse.  
  
Right when he wanted to say that he needed to go to the bathroom, Hui’s hand fell from his shoulder and grabbed his hand.  
  
“Come, let’s go and get some fresh air.” Hui said and dragged him out of the living room. Hyunggu was too drunk to fight him, and Hui was squeezing his hand tightly, giving him no room for escape. Hui was going towards his own room.  
  
_Oh please God no._  
  
Hyunggu was panicking, trying to find a way to get away from this situation, but his drunken mind wouldn’t cooperate. Ever since his feelings emerged, he never once went into Hui’s room, even though he used to spend a lot of time there with him, talking about work, the members and life in general. Hyunggu used to go to him and tell him everything that was on his mind. He missed those talks so much, but now he was scared to be alone with him. _What if he finds out?_ He quickly shook those thoughts off. _He must never find out._  
  
Hui led him into his room, turned his bedside lamp on and shut the door behind them. He let go of his hand and Hyunggu could finally breathe a little easier. The leader walked across the room, opened a window and sharply inhaled the chilly winter air.  
  
“Come, Hyunggu-yah." Hui called. "Cold air will make you feel better.”  
  
Hyunggu didn’t move for a few moments, watching Hui from behind. _He is so fucking handsome_. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of black ripped jeans. He returned to his brown hair color and he looked amazing. But he would look amazing with any hair color, honestly.  
  
He started walking slowly towards his hyung, desperately trying to sober up with every step and get ahold of himself. He finally reached the window and parked himself next to his leader. Hui was quite short, even though he didn’t appear that way. His slim figure and the way he carried himself made him seem taller then he actually was.  
  
Hyunggu inhaled slowly and deeply, and the cold night air filled his lungs, waking up his senses. The snow was still falling and there was something about the way snowflakes were shimmering in the dark that made him calm down. With the corner of his eye he saw Hui rise his hand up with his palm facing upwards, letting the snowflakes melt as they fell into his warm hand. _God, he has beautiful hands._  
  
“Why are you avoiding me?” Hui’s voice seemed ten times more powerful after a long silence, and Hyunggu jumped a little.  
  
“A..avoiding? What do you mean, hyung?” Hyunggu asked under his breath, swallowing hard.  
  
“I mean”, Hui continued, “You used to come to me first all the time, and now you won’t even answer my phone calls. You used to talk to me about everything.” His voice was a little shaky, it was not his usual confident, leader voice. What was that note in his voice he was hearing? Was it sadness? “Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No!”, Hyunggu quickly answered. “No, hyung, of course not! It’s just that…” he paused trying to come up with what to say. Hui turned around and looked at him, his intense eyes making Hyunggu’s body temperature rise again, even though he was standing in the cold winter air. “It’s just that…a lot of things have been on my mind recently, that’s all.”  
  
Hui kept staring at him without saying anything and Hyunggu just wanted to jump out the window and run away. The leader then took a big chug from the wine bottle he was holding, still staring at Hyunggu. After a few moments he finally looked away, put the bottle on the table next to him, opened a drawer and pulled out a towel. Hyunggu was watching Hui as he was getting closer and closer. Their eyes locked and time slowed down.  
  
_Shit._  
  
His heart dropped down to his stomach.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
He couldn’t look away. Hui’s intense stare was burning through his pupils, drilling through his skull and boiling his brain into a porridge. Dim lighting in the room made Hui’s eyes even more intense, while highlights and shadows were dancing on his face, accentuating his beautiful facial features and his sharp jawline. Hyunggu was sweating, fighting to look away and stop this torture. Hui was right in front of him, few inches away. While he was getting closer, Hui's scent filled his entire being, driving him crazy, making him want to burry his face in his leader's neck and inhale. _Why does he smell so good?_  
  
Hui rose his hands up, his left hand grabbed Hyunggu’s head from behind, making him shiver, as he started wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. Hyunggu realized he kept going backwards until he reached the bed and he had nowhere else to go. He was holding onto the window seal with his right hand, trying not to collapse, melting into Hui’s hands.  
  
“You sure are a lightweight, Hyunggu-yah” Hui teased him. “Do you feel sick? Don’t you dare throw up in my room.”  
  
At that moment the door opened and Changgu rushed inside. “There you are, you two! Happy New Year!”  
  
Hui returned his eyes on Hyunggu. “Hyunggu-yah, congratulations, you are not a kid anymore.” He said with a smirk.  
  
“No, hyung”, Hyunggu answered, staring at Hui’s lips, “No, I’m not.”


	3. I'm Talking About Your Voice

Hyunggu has always adored Hui’s voice. He could still clearly remember the first time he heard him sing, and it was magical. He was standing there in awe, taken aback by the most powerful and soulful voice he had ever heard in his life. No matter how many times he heard him sing, it could still send chills down his spine. Hui’s voice was empowering, majestic, his vibrato would still be ringing in his ears long after Hui had stopped singing. But when Hyunggu’s feelings for his leader started emerging, his voice became Hyunggu’s biggest weakness, and not only while he was singing. Hyunggu caught himself listening to Hui talking to other members, enchanted with the way he exhaled at the end of each sentence, the melody of his laugh making his heart beat faster... The color of Hui’s voice was rich and sensual, almost sinful, and it drove him crazy.  
  
It didn’t help the fact that Hui was practically sex on legs, somehow making everything he did rated 19+. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, doing sexy versions of their songs on TV shows with enthusiasm, his eyes mischievously sparkling, always ready to do a sexy whisper or a moan when asked to, sometimes even when no one asked him to do it. Body rolls came naturally to him, never feeling shy to feel himself up all over. The way his hips moved while he was walking felt like he was ready to take his clothes off at any moment and jump on whoever was in front of him. He was a sexual person and he didn’t apologize for it. His hands were always restless, always searching and feeling up others around him. He was the biggest flirt on the planet, always doing push and pull, teasing with his hands, then backing off suddenly. He even got upset when others didn’t like his touch or didn’t reciprocate. The leader even encouraged others to do more skinship. “Our fans like it, just do it.” he would often say with a smirk, enjoying watching his dongsaengs practically kiss on camera.  
  
Hyunggu was aware of this side of Hui, and maybe that was why he started feeling that way about him. As Hyunggu got older, Hui became more and more touchy with him, his hands playing with Hyunggu’s hair more often then before or grabbing the inside of his thigh with his fingers playing with the seam on his jeans. Hyunggu tried to keep his hands away, but Hui wouldn’t take a no for an answer, his hands always finding their way back. It made him feel all types of different things and it made him confused. _What does it all mean? Is he attracted to me or is he just toying with me?_ Maybe it was thoughts like these that made Hyunggu start to look at his leader differently. At one point, he caught himself craving Hui’s touch, hoping he would grab his hand while sitting next to him, or run his fingers through his hair while he was laying with his head on Hui’s lap.  
  
When he finally accepted his feelings, Hyunggu decided that he just had to deal with them until they went away. _It’s just a phase,_ he kept telling himself, _your hormones are acting up, but it will pass._ He had to learn to control his feelings since Hui was always around, and he was pretty good at keeping his composure around him, especially because they were extremely busy since debut.  
  
The real problem appeared when he was laying in his bed at night trying to fall asleep, and Hui’s voice would creep into his mind, feeling as if he was whispering in his ear right next to him, pulling him into the darkness filled with Hui’s scent, imagining his soft touch, lips, tongue and teeth on his skin… Then waking up in cold sweat, heart ponding like crazy, his leader’s voice still echoing in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a warm spring morning and the windows of a small dorm room were slightly open. You could hear the birds cheerfully chirping from the nearest tree branch. Inside the room there was only a closet and a bunk-bed where two boys were sound asleep.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off, breaking the silence, and making Hyunggu, who was sleeping on the top bunk, jump slightly, watching his dream disappear before his eyes. He almost instantly forgot what the dream was about, but he was sure it was a good one. He grunted, cursing the alarm and slipped off of his bed to the floor, blindly going in the direction where the sound was coming from. After he found his phone next to the closet and managed to turn it off, Hyunggu stood there for a few moments, rubbing his eyes and stretching, listening to the birds’ melody coming from the outside. He opened his sleepy eyes and found a slim, naked figure lying on his stomach on the bottom bunk bed still soundly asleep.

 _Shinwon hyung could sleep through anything,_ Hyunggu thought, letting out a sigh. He started walking towards the bed and suddenly threw himself on his hyung’s naked body, barking loudly next to his ear.  
  
“Aaaagh!” Shinwon yelled in surprise and tried to kick him off the bed, but Hyunggu was clinging tightly onto his body, pressing him down with his chest, slim fingers gripping the bed sheets, his nimble dancer’s body avoiding Shinwon’s counteracts with ease.  
  
“Fine, fine! I’m getting up, alright!” Shinwon shouted, defeated, and Hyunggu stopped making barking noises and smiled, proud of himself.  
  
“We need to get ready quickly, hyung, we need to be outside the dorm at 8:00 sharp.” Hyunggu said, getting off of Shinwon’s back, then walking towards his closet to get dressed. Shinwon soullessly grunted, sitting up on the bed, his hair looking like he has been spit out by a tornado.

~

After everyone had woken up – Hongseok having to go to the other dorm to drag Changgu out of the bed when he didn’t show up – manager came to pick them up and they headed off to the company. Hui and Hyojong were filming for the Triple H music video the whole night and they still haven’t returned, so the rest of the members went without them.  
  
Pentagon were busy preparing for their next comeback and Hyunggu was working together with their choreographer, helping his members learn the steps. He always made sure to work with each member individually, giving special attention if someone was struggling with a particular step, always happy to repeat and explain everything as many times as it was necessary.  
  
_Everyone improved so much,_ he thought proudly, sitting in front of the mirror, watching his members practice.  
  
He was slightly worried about Hyojong and Hui not being able master the choreography since they missed quite a few dance practices. Especially Hyojong. Even though he was an amazing dancer, he always had trouble concentrating and it had always took him longer to have all the steps down and to stop making mistakes.  
  
Right when he was wandering if the hyungs finished filming the music video or not, Hui and Hyojong walked into the practice room, looking extremely tired.  
  
“Oh my god! Everyone stay calm, celebrities just walked in!” Changgu exclaimed, acting distressed, looking like he was filming a movie all of a sudden.  
  
Soon, most of the members gathered around them, asking questions about the music video.  
  
“I kissed Hyuna noona.” Hyojong said right away, smirking.  
  
“Again?!” Shinwon shouted, and Hyojong punched him in the arm.  
  
“Shut up, you idiot!” Hyojong quickly turned around to see if their manager was nearby.  
  
It was no secret that Hyojong was quite a player, and that he has probably been with every girl from Cube at one point.  
  
“I bet that was your idea.” Jinho said chuckling.  
  
“What did your girlfriend say?” Hongseok teased.  
  
“We broke up.”  
  
“Does she know?” Wooseok asked and everybody burst out laughing.  
  
“We were half naked in bed, the three of us” Hyojong continued like nothing happened.  
  
“Hui hyung, too?!” Shinwon asked.  
  
Hyunggu’s stomach turned. He rose his head up to look at Hui’s face.  
  
“I’m still not confident about showing my body,” Hui laughed. “ You know I didn’t have much time to work out lately.”  
  
An image of Hui in bed with Hyuna and Hyojong popped up in Hyunggu’s mind and he clutched his fists.  
  
The door opened and their choreographer walked in, scolding them for not practicing and everyone quickly scattered.  
  
“Hyunggu-yah, you take Hwitaek and I’ll take Hyojongie” he ordered, and Hyunggu quickly got up from the floor.  
  
Hui approached him first.  
  
“Let’s go, Hyunggu-yah!” Hui exclaimed, putting his hand on Hyunggu’s shoulder.  
  
“You look like shit, hyung.” Hyunggu said examining Hui’s face. He looked as he was barely keeping his eyes open.  
  
“That’s our concept, you didn’t know?”  
  
Hui was always working hard and this time it was no exception. He kept giving the last ounce of strength he had until the end.  
  
“Play the music again.” he kept saying.  
  
He danced the whole choreography 10 times in a row already, breathing harder and harder each time, his legs starting to shake.  
  
“Again.”  
  
“You were good this time, hyung.” Hyunggu said, carefully looking at him, afraid he might collapse. His legs almost gave out at one point, but he managed to continue like nothing happened.  
  
“I made a mistake.” Hui said, dead serious. “Again.”  
  
Hui was usually very playful, always goofing around and acting immature, yet when he was working, the perfectionist in him would take over and he would become a different person. Hyunggu always thought how blessed they were to have him as their leader.  
  
Finally, he decided to stop, and head out, take a quick shower and a nap before their next schedule they had in a few hours.  
  
~

It was around 5 PM and Pentagon had a radio broadcast. Hyunggu loved being on radio talk shows, the atmosphere felt relaxed and it was nice to just talk and not worry about cameras and appeasing the audience.  
  
Hyunggu’s only problem was when Hui was talking. Whenever they were on a radio show, Hui made his voice sound even more sensual and breathy then normal, and today was no exception. Hyunggu tried to zone out, bent his head, closed his eyes, squeezing the edge of the table as Hui was half whispering into his ears, his voice enwrapping him whole, the sound spreading from the headphones, filling his ears, rough and soft at the same time. And when he stopped and someone else started talking, he could breathe again.  
  
They talked about the usual stuff, about their last album, the Triple H unit, about their next comeback, concerts etc. After that, there were questions from the listeners.  
  
“Kino_chaego-nim asks: Kino oppa, can you please do a cute version of your part in Can you feel it?” MC reads.  
  
“Ha ha…I will give it a try” Hyunggu said.  
  
_Stop right there baby_  
_My eyes keep going to you, lady_  
_The moment I saw you, I’m pulled by you as if I’m bewitched_  
  
He sang in his baby voice and everyone in the studio laughed with approval. Hyunggu has been practicing his aegyo ever since he became a trainee, and it has become his second nature.  
  
“Can someone maybe do a sexy version?” the MC asked.  
  
“I can try.” Hui sad right away, laughing, and Hyunggu’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
_Please God no._  
  
Hui had already done a sexy version on a broadcast before, and Hyunggu barely managed to keep his composure. But this was worse. _So_ much worse.  
  
Hyunggu was sitting directly across from him, and he watched him over the table as Hui cleared his throat, and then slowly approached the microphone until his lips were millimeters away. Hui opened his mouth and he looked up in front of him, his stare landing on Hyunggu, and their eyes locked.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
It was happening again. The time didn’t exist anymore, and there were only Hui’s eyes, his intense eyes, painfully irresistible, making him unable to look away.  
  
_Please look away._  
  
Hyunggu stopped breathing, hoping, _praying._  
  
_Please._  
  
It felt as if Hui was staring right through his thoughts, as if he was mocking him. Making fun of how pathetic he was.  
  
After what it felt like an eternity, Hui let out a note and started singing in the most illegal way, sounding like a phone-sex operator, his breathy voice filling Hyunggu’s ears, spreading from the headphones throughout his entire body, pulsating with every word, with every syllable, beautifully, painfully.  
  
_Can you feel it_  
_It’s time I get an answer_  
_I’m getting a feeling_  
_My hands are sweating, my lips are drying_  
_Hurry and tell me_

Hui’s eyes were still shooting through him, and Hyunggu was unable to look away, unable to breathe, sinking his nails into the hard surface of the table, listening to Hui’s breath in his ears.

_Why is he still staring at me?_

Finally, Hui looked away, and Hyunggu was thrown back on the planet Earth, inhaling deeply, feeling light-headed. He glanced around him, looking if anyone noticed something, but everyone seemed clueless. He felt the sweat on his face and quickly wiped it off with his hands. He thought he heard the MC start speaking again, but he wasn’t sure, Hui’s voice still echoing in his ears.

 _What the fuck was that?_ It felt as if Hui was testing him, but why? _He couldn’t have found out, could he?_

Hyunggu glanced in Hui’s direction, but the leader kept looking at the MC, laughing and acting as usual, and he didn’t pay any more attention to Hyunggu for the rest of the show.

 


End file.
